ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of ROBLOX: The Series episodes
These are episodes of ROBLOX: The Series. Season 0 (2014) #Pilot - 05/25/2014 - TBD Season 1 (2017) #The Quest Begins - 02/18/2017 - The Dark One has started heading to Robloxia, to start an invasion. However, three heroes are out to stop him. #Not What I Think It Is - 02/25/2017 - TBD #Trouble in the Past - 03/04/2017 - TBD #The Evil Homecoming Queen - 03/11/2017 - The Dark One, out of evil schemes, finds a woman that wants to be a homecoming queen and gives her the looks. However, Mike and his friends discover it also turns her evil. #Fruit Snacks - 03/18/2017 - The Dark One orders his minions to create fruit snacks to make Robloxian citizens turn into dark creatures. When Mike, Manny, and Sam find out about what the "fruit snacks" do, they must stop the Dark One and his minions and find a way to make the Robloxian citizens back to normal. #Onto Mount Casasno - 03/25/2017 - The gang head off to Mount Casasno to meet Mike's cousin, Jake. Soon, The Dark One notices and tries to come up with an evil plan to destroy the mountain in order to kill them. #By The Way - 04/01/2017 - TBD #Clues - 04/08/2017 - TBD #Horse Throat - 04/15/2017 - TBD #Picnic at the Arbox Hills - 04/22/2017 - TBD #Sam and the Hippo - 04/29/2017 - Sam encounters a baby hippo in a middle of a swamp. (More coming soon...) #What Did I Do!? - 05/05/2017 - TBD #Sour Times - 05/12/2017 - TBD #The Dark Ship - 05/19/2017 - TBD #The 6th Floor - 05/26/2017 - TBD #Wall of Fame - 06/02/2017 - TBD #''Untitled Episode focusing on Sam'' - 06/09/2017 - TBD #Dark Dilemma - 06/16/2017 - TBD #The Robbery - 06/23/2017 - TBD #Mike, Manny, and Sam in Space!? - 06/30/2017 - TBD #Squirrel Man - 07/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2017 - TBD #Assassin Buiotoso II - 07/22/2017 - TBD #Staring at the Sunset - 07/29/2017 - TBD #Don't Bite Me! - 08/05/2017 - TBD #Knights of RedCliff - 08/12/2017 - Mike, Manny, and Sam find a mysterious time machine. However, when one of them accidentally presses a button, the time machine opens a portal and sends them to 1543 I.R., but later, they meet a legion of knights called the Knights of RedCliff. Season 2 (2018) #Another Dangerous Threat - 03/02/2018 - TBD #Queen Bee - 03/09/2018 - TBD #The Deal - 03/16/2018 - TBD #Calling In The Oofs - 03/23/2018 - TBD #The Admin - 03/30/2018 - TBD #The Hunt for Eggs - 04/06/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/13/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/20/2018 - TBD #Manny FOOL-tiez - 04/27/2018 - TBD #Theodore the Teddy Bear - 05/04/2018 - TBD #Ogres, Trolls and Goblins - 05/11/2018 - TBD #Mystery of Area HXK-111 - 05/18/2018 - TBD #No Losers Allowed! - 05/25/2018 - TBD #The Life Dragon - 06/01/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/22/2018 - TBD #The Skele-Shark - 06/29/2018 - TBD #Greedy Guests - 07/06/2018 - TBD #The Dark One and The Scientist - 07/13/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/20/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/10/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/17/2018 - TBD #Tree Huggers - 08/24/2018 - TBD Season 3 (2018-2019) #The Karate Master - 10/01/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/02/2018 - TBD #The Apex Predators - 10/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/04/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/05/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2018 - TBD #Sam-urai - 10/19/2018 - TBD #The Red Knight - 10/26/2018 - TBD #''Untitled Thanksgiving Special'' - 11/16/2028 - TBD #Hello, Meep City! - 11/30/2018 - TBD #''Untitled Christmas Special'' - 12/07/2018 - TBD #Who Wants Pizza? - 01/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2019 - TBD #The "Fun" Plaza - 01/25/2019 - TBD #Attack of the Vicious Gummies - 02/04/2019 - TBD #For the Football Fans! - 02/05/2019 - TBD #The Magical Garden - 02/06/2019 - TBD #H.A.C.K. - 02/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/08/2019 - TBD #The Dark Whale - 03/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2019 - TBD #The Robloxian Games - 06/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/19/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2019 - TBD #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - 06/21/2019 - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) #'TBD' - 09/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2019 - TBD #Eek! A Vampire! - 10/04/2019 - TBD #Mike and the Talking Skull - 10/11/2019 - TBD #The Myth of the Slicer - 10/18/2019 - TBD #Scary ROBLOX Stories - 10/25/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/22/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/27/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/24/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2020 - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #Return to RedCliff - 10/31/2020 - Mike, Manny, and Sam were fighting the Dark One once again, but once one of Dark One's minions accidentally activated the time machine, it brings Mike, Manny, Sam, and the Dark One back to the medieval times and meet the Knights of RedCliff... again. Soon, they discovered the Deathstag, a creature that appears during the blood moon and they must help the knights of RedCliff fight it. Meanwhile, the Dark One and his minions try to find their way back to the present. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' - ??/??/2021 - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) Season 7 (2022-2023) Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists